The production of particles, powders, and the like is common. Typical production processes include the use of gas atomization, ball mills, precipitation from sol-gel processes, and the like. However, in some instances, the manufacture of particles from a thin film is desired. For example, thin films having a multilayered structure can be useful in particle form. In addition, thin films having a multilayered structure can be relatively delicate to handle with crushing and/or conventional grinding of such material resulting in damaging and/or destruction of the multilayered structure. Therefore, a process for producing particles from a thin film having a multilayered structure that maintains the multilayered structure and provides high recovery of the source material would be desirable.